1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic compositions for mood enhancement and regulation and the treatment of depression and anxiety, and the relief of premenstrual syndrome ("PMS") associated symptoms in mammals.
2. Description of the Related Art
St. John's Wort (Hypericum perforatum) is an herb containing hypericin, flavanoids, phenols, tannins, and volatile oils. Methanolic extract of St. John's Wort is clinically effective for mood enhancement and in the treatment of depression, and the whole herb, extract, and derivatives thereof are widely used for antidepressive effects, nervous unrest and sleep disturbances.
Studies in rat synaptosomes have shown that the possible effect of the extract results from inhibition of serotonin uptake by postsynaptic receptors. Therefore, it is believed that Hypericum perforatum and/or its extract and derivatives exert antidepressant and mood regulating effects through activity in the serotonergic system.
S-adenosylmethionine (SAMe) is a naturally occurring molecule found in all living organisms including yeast, vegetable and all animal species. SAMe is synthesized in the body from methionine and adenosine triphosphate (ATP) in a reaction catalyzed by ATP-methionine S-adenosyl transferase. SAMe is distributed throughout virtually all body tissues where it acts as a substrate in many biological reactions involving enzymatic transmethylation (the process by which a methyl group is transferred to different acceptors).
Over the past two decades, a number of studies have demonstrated the importance of methylation processes in the brain. In particular, it has been established that the central nervous system (CNS) requires for normal functioning an adequate supply of SAMe, the methyl donor. Methylation disturbances, folate and monoamine precursor deficiencies, as well as disruptions in adrenergic, dopaminergic, and serotonergic systems have all been implicated in the etiology of depression. Neurotransmitter synthesis involves methyl group transfer of SAMe. People with depression are believed to have decreased levels of SAMe. Studies have also shown that SAMe stimulates the dopaminergic system and has been shown to be efficacious as an antidepressant presumably through its adrenergic and dopaminergic associated activity.